Ima… omae dake dayo, tada wa omae dake dayo
by NekoRin12
Summary: This story happens after Ciel Phantomhive became a Demon, he meets another demon called Anna Grandoise. This Anna Grandoise knows about the truth behind Ciel's family, his brother and parent who are still alive, yet hidden somewhere in London Warning: contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ima… omae dake dayo, tada wa omae dake dayo

Right now… it's only you, and 'till the end it will be only you

Pairing: SebaCiel

**I'm just gonna add a short note here, this is the first story I've ever write on fanfiction, if there's any wrong grammar or mistype, well forgive me and this story is around SebaCiel, there will be pairing, and sad story about a certain girl, anyway enjoy the story! (*´ω｀*****)**

Part 1

It's the same usual morning at the Phantomhive's mansion, a human-shaped demon butler enter his master room. On the bed lies his master sleeping peacefully, with his white skin, long eyelashes and long bangs which cover his left eye ーwhere there lay the prove of their contractー. Silently the demon put the tea carriage beside his master's bed, then walk towards the big window to open the curtain. The bright sunlight enter the room and directly shine the demon's master, reacting to the blinding sunlight, the demon's master immediately woke up from the sunlight which blinded his eyes, yawning then yelling to his butler.

"Sebastian!" yell the little boy

"Is there anything I can do young master?" ask the demon

"Yes" reply the boy "Close the curtain, the sunlight is blinding my eyes" continue the boy childishly

"I'm afraid I can't young master, the morning sun is good for your skin"

"My skin? why would I need the morning sun while I'm a demon"

"So that you could keep your soft skin and I could touch it every night"

The little boy stares at the window and say nothing more, his cheek is as red as a tomato. Then the demon started to changes his master clother and purposely kiss his bare chest and touch his nipple.

"Don't you think it's still too early to do these things?" ask the little boy

"There's no too early for anything" reply the demon

"Shut up, just dress me up already"

"Yes, my lord"

After th demon dresp his master up. he is "pretending" to pour a tea from the teapot to his master's favourite cup, and giving it to him. The little boy accept it and started to "drink" it, his face suddenly change to sad expression.

"Is the anything wrong young master?" ask the demon

"Nothing, I just miss my favourite tea, it's hard for me to not drinking it anymore"

"You mean the Earl Grey?"

"Yeah"

…

-Awkward silence-

After the little boy finish his "tea", his butler kiss him deeply, without them realizing it, the little boy's fiancé is outside the door, watching them kissing, of course she's shocked and screamed seeing her fiancé is kissing another man, ANOTHER MAN and not a girl or a woman, every girl would feel shocked if they see something like this (fujoshi excluded). The demon and his master stopped kissing when they hear a scream, it was lizzy's scream the little boy sigh deeply before saying

"Tch, such a pest, what should I say to her, that I'm a gay?"

"I suppose so" said his butler with a demonic smile

"Seriously? that girl girl out there is my fiancé"

"Doesn't that mean that once you said that to her, you won't be engaged anymore, and you could be mine forever" said the demon while kissing the back of his master's hand

"Are you an idiot?" said his master while pulling his hand

"Eh? Idiot?" said the demon half-shocked

"Yes, I'm the Phantomhive's earl, if the world know about this, the Phantomhive's name will be bad for business and stuff"

"I suppose so. So, what would you do now?"

"I'm just gonna tell Lizzy"

The little boy rise up from his bed and walk towards the living room

-To Be Continue-

**that's it for now, I'm already writing on part two~, and please give me a review and PM me okay? and maybe some of your own idea to this story! X3, Jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! it's part two already! X3 anyway from this chapter on I'll write the demon, the little boy and stuff like that to Sebastian, Ciel, Lizzy and more characters will be in such as Grell, and others too! Enjoy the story! XD**

Part 2

As Ciel walks toward the living room, Sebastian follows him quitely from the back, when Ciel arrives at the living room, he sees Lizzy crying sorely with both of her hands covers her face and her tears wet her gloves. Ciel walks nearer to Lizzy, expecting to comfort her then explain the situation earlier to her and hoping that she would accept his relationship with Sebastian, but of course not all expectation turns out to be true…

"Lizzy…"

"What? you come to hurt me more, seeing you kissing with your butler like that, I can't believe you did we never even kiss, and you already kiss with your butler, I can't believe you do this to me, when I thought that we'll get married and have kids but you betray me by dating with your butler, when I see you two I do see something special, at first I thought that's just a deep and understanding relationship between master and butler, but after seeing you kissing with him I know that you guys are dating, you could at least told me so that I won't get hurt this bad, I hate you Ciel, I hate you" after saying that Lizzy run to the door to go out from Ciel's mansion

"Wait Lizzy, I can explain" said Ciel while pulling Lizzy's hand

"I don't need your explanation" Lizzy took Ciel's hand off then run.

"Bocchan, I guess you haven't told her what happen before, yes?" Sebastian walks closer to Ciel

"Shut up" Ciel get out from the living room the go to study, Sebastian follows Ciel to his st"Sebastian, what're the planning for today?"

"It was suppose to be Lizzy's weekly visit, but we screwed it up, then at the evening a ball"

"So, I'm free 'till evening?"

"Yes, exactly"

"Sebba-chan~" an annoying voice come from the window, like all of us know it's Grell, the Baka Shinigami

"Tch, what are you doing here?" ask Ciel half-annoyed

"Ow, I miss my Sebba-chan of course" answer Grell

"Well, apparently he don't"

"Ow, don't be like that Ciel, I know he's your lover"

"S-shut up!"

"So, what's your truly motives?" ask Sebastian

"Ow, you found out?"

"Who wouldn't be? a Shinigami suppose to have a lot of work"

"Okay, so because of today's incident, I will be taking your fiancé's life"

"You mean Lizzy?!" ask Ciel half-shocked

"Yes, and nothing you do could change it, it's alredy written here y'know" Grell shows his book to Ciel "There the only person who'd die tomorrow"

"So, nothing I could do to change it?"

"Yeah, she drinks some kind of killing potion which would affect 30 hours after the drinking, and yes she just drank it an hour ago, y'know if I were you, I would at least let her rest in a deep peace by telling her your true feelings and tell her the truth about this morning"

"I guess you're right, Sebastian, will Lizzy attend the ball tonight?"

"Yes young master, she's invited so I suppose she'd be there"

"Good, then prepare my best suit, I want to tell her about all the truth before she dies"

"Yes, my lord"

"Ow, seeing you all lovey-dovey makes me jealous"

"Shut up" said Ciel

"So, aren't you suppose to leave? according to your book you're suppose to take someone's life in 3 minutes"

"Argh! you're right! Guess I'll be taking my leave then, bye Sebba-chan and Ciel remember what I told you earlier" the Baka Shinigami takes his leave from the window

"So young master"

"Silence, I want to rest at my room, don't call me 'till it's the time for the ball, got it?"

"Yes, my lord"

So, Ciel walks toward his room and think deeply of what he should say to Lizzy tonight, 5 hours passed and he still don't know how to said it properly to Lizzy

"Bocchan" Sebastian knocks on the door

"Haven't I told you not to disturb me until it's time for the ball"

"But it's lunch time"

"I'm not in the mod to eat"

"But, it's bad for your health"

"Okay fine, I'll go eat"

So Ciel go to the dining room, quickly finish his food then go back to his room, but he falls asleep because of thinking to hard, Sebastian enters his room and move Ciel from the chair to his bed then take his leave. When its time for the ball Sebastian wakes Ciel up.

"Bocchan, it's time for the ball already"

"It's this late already?"

"Yes come on, I'll help you bath and prepare everything"

So Ciel go to the bathroom and Sebastian helps him took his bath then put his clothes on and then they go to the ball to tell Lizzy the truth about everything.

-To Be Continue-

Okay part 3 is just after this chapter, click the next chapter immediately, I updated these chapter at the exact same time


	3. Chapter 3

Nyahoo minna~! It's part 3 already, I'm so excited to see Lizzy die (sorry, but I just don't like her since the anime started '-')/ ) and also because the main character of this story is SebaCiel! XD if u guys not agreeing on Lizzy's death, hontouni gomenasai *bows*, but it's author right to write anything *don't stare at me like that* okay enough with the chatting, anyway Enjoy The Story~! X3

Part 3

When Ciel finally arrived at the ball, he immediately try to find lizzy, but a lot of people keep greeting him and make him unable to search for Lizzy properly, in the other hand Lizzy recognized Ciel and go to the balcony so Ciel couldn't find her, but in the balcony she meets the Baka Shinigami

"Hello, death~" said Grell greeting Lizzy

"Who are you?" ask Lizzy

"Oh, I forgot the fact that udk me""Are you stupid or what?"

"Ow, don't be so mean to the person who'll take your live tomorrow"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a Shinigami y'know, and that potion you drink before will take your life exactly 3 PM tomorrow and I'll be the one who takes it, Ciel knows about it already"

"Ciel knows? how did he…?"

"I told him this morning"

"You told him?! Why would you told him, and how could he talk to you so formally, you're a shinigami to begin with"

"Well I told him that so that he could tell you the truth about this morning"

"When he kiss his butler?"

"Yes that one, and all the truth that you haven't know about"

From the distance Ciel FINALLY saw Lizzy but the bad news is she's talking with Grell, why Grell out of all people?! Ciel hurry go to the balcony and shout to Lizzy

"Oi, Lizzy!""Oh, the Earl has come, I shall be taking my leave then" Grell just gone like that

"Ciel-kun?"

"What were you talking to Grell about, I was searching for you everywhere"

"Everywhere? why would you search for me?"

"Of course to explain you about everything and about this morning too"

"So what? so you could hurt me again?!"

"It's not anything like that, I seriously don't know that you'll got hurt that bad, what I mean is that I should've told you properly about me dating Sebastian, but I'm just not sure how to said it to you, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you"

"But, you already hurt me right now"

"I know, so that's why I'm gonna explain everything"

…

(wait for a moment, Ciel is preparing her mental)

"Okay, so it was winter when I confessed to Sebastian, I told him that whenever I'm with him, I feel insecure and when he told me that he would keep me safe from everything, I'll feel happy eventhough I know it's his duty to keep me safe, and after I said those things to him, he said that I fell in love with him, at first I thought it's ridiculous since we're both guys and I already have you, well like you actually…., but… after a few days has pass, I finally recognize my feelings for him so we started to date and do lovers' things all lovey-dovey and such, besides there's a contract that bind me with him"

"A contract? what contract?"

"It's a con…"

"It's just a normal contract between master and butler" cut Sebastian

"Wait Sebastian"

"If it's just like that, then I'll be back to the ballroom" said Lizzy walking

"Ano… Lizzy?"

"Hm?"

"If tomorrow you really will be gone I'll visit your house to accompany you 'till the end"

"I won't let you, instead go to my house tonight, I want to show something to you" then Lizzy takes her leave and get back to the ballroom

"Young master, we'll be going to her house then?"

"Yes, but after the party has ended"

So then Ciel and Sebastian stays at the party until the party and and go to Lizzy's house.

-To Be Continue-

That's all for chapter 3, I think it's a bit OOC but it's better that OOT, anyway I made a surprise for you guys at chapter 4, so see you at chapter 4! \\(^ω^)/


	4. Chapter 4

We meet again! sorry for the very very late update, I got a mid test and such, so I think everybody is curious about the surprise, because my friend said that too, well whatever… anyway, ETS! (ETS means Enjoy The Story!)

Part 4

After the ball has ended Ciel rushes to his carriage so that he could get to Lizzy mansion fastly since Lizzy has left the ball one hour earlier. As ciel arrived at Lizzy's mansion he quickly go to Lizzy's room and found her lying on her bed while playing with her doll

"Oh, you have arrived" said Lizzy to Ciel

"Yes, so what surprise were you talking about?"

"Oh, I'll show it to you later, but before that…" Lizzy put a ribbon on Ciel's hair "Let's play dress-up!"

"Geez, oh well if you say so, then dress me up"

"Haha, you look so cute Ciel!" said Lizzy happily while putting a lot of cute and ribbony dress and Ciel

"Yeah, you too" said Ciel with a calm face

"Here put on the pigtail wig too" Lizzy give Ciel a blue pigtail wig and the wig really looks like the wig that Ciel wore when he fooled the Viscount

"Fine, I'll wear that" Ciel puts on the wig as if he had wear a wig before, well he had…

"That suits you well Ciel, you look even cuter than me" praise Lizzy

"No way in hell, you look much more cuter than me (author: aw thank you Ciel, readers: he's not saying about you *throwing tomato to the author* *author throw SebaCiel doujin to readers and they got quite* )" Said Ciel to Lizzy while kissing her lips. After their lips finally depart Lizzy got as red as… okay anything that's redder than tomato and she screamed because she got shocked and embarrassed. "C-C-Ciel-kun, di-did we just k-kiss?"

"Yeah, it must have shocked you since it was your first kiss, sorry"

"N-no i-it's fine, I actually been dreaming about this"

"Then it's fine, right?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine"

…

-Another awkward silence moment-

*krik, krik, krik*

(author: why is there a grasshopper here? *throw grasshopper from Lizzy's window*)

"Erm… so… about the surprise I told you earlier" said Lizzy's breaking the silence

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The poison that I drink this morning, actually has the antidote, but it only works around 10-15 hours after drinking the poison"

"Then drink it, it's just been 13 hours since you drink it, I don't want to see you die this fast, where's the potion?"

"It's on my desk" Lizzy pointed to the desk near her closet "Which one is it? there's two the red and white"

"It's the white one, the red one is the poison"

"Oo, okay" Ciel took the white one and hide the red one inside his pocket, just in case Lizzy will try to drink it again. After that Ciel gave the antidote to Lizzy and Lizzy drink it, not long after that Grell appeared at the window and wined

"Aww, such a shame, now I have ho hunt for tomorrow William will get so mad at me because of this"

"Hey, hey you know what?" ask Ciel

"What?"

"We don't care"

Grell is like ( ﾟдﾟ) this and have ||| on his head with ｡｡｡｡ on the balloon thing which make this °°°(||| ﾟдﾟ). Okay, forget it…

Then out of nowhere, William appeared and said this to Grell

"You idiot Shinigami, if you just didn't tell Ciel what will happens tomorrow, none of would've happen, now you come with me, I'm going to punish you" then William drag Grell back to the headquarter, and Grell is screaming like "no! don't! I don't want it!" or something like that. Ciel an Lizzy just stare a them.

"Ano… Lizzy" called Ciel

"Hm?"

"You know, when I heard that you actually will die tomorrow, I can't help but think that I don't want to lose you, I thought of everything that we could do or what I could do to please you before you gone"

"Aw… that's so sweet Ciel, you know what, why don't you stay here tonight, so that I could see your cute sleeping face" (author: I want to sleep with Ciel too! ＞＜)

"Sure, why not? I'll tell Sebastian first"

"Okay"

Then Ciel leaves Lizzy's room to search for Sebastian

"Oi, Sebastian, doko ni?!"

"Kochi desu, bocchan. Are you done with Ms. Elizabeth?" "Actually I'll be staying the night, if it's okay with you"

"It's fine, do I need to take you clothes from home"

"No, you don't need to, it's fine, I have some clothes here"

"Want me to help you?"

"Okay"

Then Ciel and Sebastian go to Lizzy's room

"Lizzy, can I use the bathroom? I need to bath"

"Sure, go ahead, you know where the bathroom is, right?"

"Yeah"

After that Ciel and Sebastian headed to the bathroom, Sebastian helps Ciel undress, unbutton his button one by one, removing his eyepatch, then put his pants down and move him to a well-prepared bathtub, then put shampoo on his head

"Tell me if the shampoo have got near your eyes"

Ciel just nod quietly as if he wants to do something with Sebastian, without him realizing it, his nipples are erect

"Oh, what do we have here, it seems that your body wanting something" said Sebastian while teasing Ciel's nipple

"No it's not, now knock it off"

"Hai, bocchan"

Then Sebastian puts soap at Ciel's body and rub his back gently. When Sebastian have finished bathing Ciel he puts Ciel pajamas on and walk him to Lizzy bedroom. On the way there Sebastian asked whether he wants to use his eyepatch or not, Ciel refuses and said that he would cover his eyes with his bangs. When they have arrived at Lizzy's room, Lizzy has sound asleep, so rather than disturbing her, Ciel sleeps at guest room along with Sebastian and no, they didn't do anything, just sleep.

The next morning Lizzy wake Ciel up

"Ciel-kun, it's already morning, wake up, wake up!"

"Five more minutes" said Ciel while sulking inside his blanket "Bocchan, don't you think it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready" said Sebastian while entering the room and walks toward the curtains

"I still want to sleep" moaned Ciel

"Bocchan, do you prefer waking up or I'll do things that happened at Part 1"

"Okay, I'm up" said Ciel while hurry sit on the bed

"Part 1?" Lizzy is questioning because she wasn't there when the things occured at Part 1 (Spoiler: just the conversations, not the kissing, Ciel thought it was the kissing though)

So then, the three of them go to the dining room right away, there a lot of food have been prepared, Lizzy eats Sunny-side up with bacon, while Ciel just a fake Earl Grey, and you know the reason why. After they finished eating or Lizzy finished eating, the go to the garden to play Hide n' Seek, and the two engaged couple choose Sebastian as 'it'

"Okay I'll count one until ten then, one…" as Sebastian counts Ciel and Lizzy hurry go hide in the different place

"…ten, Ready or not here I come!" said Sebastian after finished counting, he search throughfully around the garden and found Ciel

"Bocchan, it seems that I found you first"

"I know, now let's search for Lizzy" said Ciel while walking out from his hiding

"Wait, before that" Sebastian pulls Ciel hand and make him back to his hiding and hit Sebastian's chest

"Ouch! what do you wanna do?" ask Ciel half-annoyed

"You haven't give me morning kiss today" said Sebastian

"Like you have gave me good night kiss yesterday" said Ciel a bit sulking

"Then…" Sebastian kiss Ciel and slips his tounge in Ciel's mouth, their hot kiss last for two minutes before Ciel push Sebastian to search for fresh air

"I guess we should search for Lizzy, she might suspect us" said Ciel "I guess so, now let's go find her" so Ciel and Sebastian go search for Lizzy and found her behind the fountain

"So, Ciel got caught first, then Ciel is 'it' now" said Lizzy

"Fine, I'll count, just don't hide in complicated places"

"Miss Lizzy, your daddy wish to see you in his study" shout Annie to Lizzy from the garden entrance

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in a few minutes" then Lizzy rushes to her dad's study while Ciel and Sebastian have a little chat at the garden's table, not long after that Lizzy has back from his dad study

"Sorry for the wait" said Lizzy to Ciel

"It's fine" said Ciel with his hand on his cheek "So, what were you guys talking about?" ask Ciel

"He just ask me to pack my bag before we leaving for my trip tomorrow"

"What trip?" "Haven't I told you? I'll be going to Paris for 5 years to do some kind of traning how to be a proper lady and housewife stuff, which mean I won't see you until then"

"I haven't heard a word about this!"

"I thought I told you yesterday, wait yesterday was when we had that big fight, so after you know about this, what would you do Earl Phantomhive?"

"Actually…"

-To Be Continue-

Part 4 has finally done! seriously, I'm really really sorry for the very very late update, but look at the bright side, the story is longer than before, that's all I got, only one bright side… Oh, anyway I put some unimportant additional comment on the story, some of you might dislikes it, sorry… BUT I promise it won't happen again in Part 5, I'm sorry… again. So… see you at part 5!

＼(^o^)／


	5. Chapter 5

Yaay, Part 5 is here, banzai banzai *take out confetti*, I bet a few of you who has waited for the update wants to know what Ciel wanted to say, well me too lol, just kidding, oh anyway I'm sorry for the another late update, the fanfiction web is somehow blocked by the goverment, so I need to so some hacking and stuff to open this. Now that I think about it, this introduction is too long, so ETS! X3

Part 5  
"Actually, I have a present to you, since I know these kind of day would come"  
"What present?"  
"This" Ciel gives a small box to Lizzy inside there's a pink small ring that fits perfectly on Lizzy little finger  
"Aw, this is so cute, thank you Ciel!" Lizzy hugs Ciel tightly, and when I said tightly I mean it  
"Li, Lizzy I can't breath" said Ciel while running out of breath  
"Oops, sorry" Lizzy release Ciel and Ciel could breath again  
"Then, I'll be back to my room to pack my things, and you should go back to your mansion"  
"I will, but tomorrow I'll make sure to bring you to the train station"  
"And I'll be waiting for you then"  
After that conversation Ciel and Sebastian head back to Ciel's mansion, not long after that they have a guest or should I say an old friend  
"Bocchan, we have a guest"  
"Who?"  
"It's Lady Grandoise, she's a businesswomen and is the same age as you, well a few years older"  
"I don't remember inviting her, I don't even know her"  
"Of course you don't, she come here on my invitation. So, shall we let her in and have a little chat?"

"Sure, let her in"  
Then Sebastian go to the front door and bring Lady Grandoise to the living room. Lady Grandoise is indeed a nice and wise young lady, she has a long black hair with front fringe, wear a long red dress, has a red eye, a soft pink lips and she doesn't use any lipstick, she also has a sweet tooth like Ciel.  
"So, you're Lady Grandoise?"  
"Just call me Anne"  
"Your small name?"  
"Indeed"  
"And this man would be?"  
"My butler, his name is Cerberus"  
"Okay, so you're here to talk about business?"  
"Not so much, Cerberus requested me to come here, he said he wants to meet an old friend"  
"And that friend is me" said Sebastian while bringing in some snacks "And today's snacks would be Devil's Food Cake for Lady Grandoise and Molten Chocolate Cake for Young Master with Café au Lait for Lady Grandoise and the usual Earl Grey Tea for Young Master"  
"Sebastian, you know I can't-"  
"It's fine, this is made from special ingredients that I received Lady Grandoise"  
"Special ingredients?"  
"Yes, this ingredients are brought from the underworld to make cakes for demon, since a lot of demon like sweets, Lady Grandoise for example"  
"She's a demon?"  
"Yes, I am a demon, so does Cerberus"  
"Wait, now I'm confused"  
"Let's just say that we're all demon and live with disguise in human world"  
"I'll take that, but Sebastian"  
"Yes bocchan?  
"What do you mean an old friend?"  
"Oh, Cerberus is a best friend of mine before we finally got separated"  
"Okay, and Ms. Anne?"  
"Yes?" "If you're a demon, how do you get yourself a demon butler?"  
(Author: this is where I got stuck while writing this, I have no idea how they met… This is actually the main reason for the very late update though)  
"I met Cerberus during a ball, he's a gorgeous guy and I had my eyes on him, I asked a few people there, they said that Cerberus is one of the destined to be "One Hell of a Butler" like Sebastian, so I signed a contract with him and he will become my butler until the day I die"  
"So, in short you met at a ball and he became your butler"  
"Yes"  
"Anyway I've been wondering, who's the oldest between you three?" ask Ciel  
"Anne, no doubt" answer Sebastian  
"Seriously? I thought she's the youngest"  
"She's just a loli, don't get tricked"  
"Am I really just a loli Sebastian? Am I?" ask Lady Grandoise to Sebastian  
"Fine, a yangire loli"  
"I'll accept that"  
"So why are you here? I'm guessing that meeting an old friend is just an excuse for something bigger" said Ciel  
"Aw, you got me. I'm actually here to  
see the new demon, it's my duty after all"  
"Wait, duty?"  
"Bocchan, Lady Grandoise is a Queen"  
"A Queen? You mean a Queen of Underworld?"  
"Yeah, she's one of the 5 Great King/Queen in hell"  
"Seriously?!"  
"No doubt at all Bocchan"  
"So is it Queen Anne Grandoise?"  
"Please, that's my fake name on earth, I can't possibly use my real name here"  
"So what's your real name?"  
"It's Draca C. Hades, daddy said Draca is taken from the word Dark, C is his name which he told me to find out his name, while Hades is my grandpa name"  
"Wait, that Hades from the Greek Mythology?"  
"I'm afraid it's not a myth, but somehow I got transferred here"  
"If that's so then you'll give me a test or something like that, am I right?"  
"Yes, if you don't mind we'll begin the test tomorrow"  
"I'm sorry Anne, but Bocchan has some urgemt business tomorrow"  
"Very well, we'll begin the test at the day after tomorrow, I'll come at 9 AM, is it okay"  
"Sure, I'll be expecting you then"  
"Then it's settled, we shall take our leave now, come on Cerberus, and thank you for the meal Earl Phantomhive"  
After that Lady Grandoise takes her leave from Ciel's mansion

-To Be Continued-

_Author's note:_  
_\- Sweet tooth means a person who is a sweet-crafter or a person who really loves sweet._  
_\- Lady Grandoise resembles me, even though I don't have red eyes and I'm NOT the Queen of Underworld. _  
_\- Yangire means a person who kill people to satisfy their desire, almost the same as Yandere but different._  
_That's all~!_

Part 5 is now done! Now I hope that this new OC will be welcomed warmheartedly (is that even a word?)  
Anyway I need some suggestions you know, about the test, I have no idea what the test will be, I even have no idea why I want to make the test at the first place? (Idiotic author) so please leave some suggestions along with the review, anyway thanks for reading! X3

Spoiler: There will be HOT SCENE at Part 6, blalala~~ (imitating B*ymax)


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh! it's FINALLY part 6, after a few months of waiting, let's just hope it's worth waiting (Hey!). In this part there will probably be hot scene, well PROBABLY, since idk what to write anymore let's just ETS! :3

"Haa… what a tiring day" said Ciel

"I've prepared the bathtub, do you want some milk after bath?"

"Sure"

After that Sebatian bath Ciel and bring Ciel to his room, then pour some warm milk that he prepared before

"Your milk young master"

"Have you put honey in it?"

"I have, please, enjoy your milk" after saying that Sebastian brings the tea carriage to the kitchen then go back to Ciel's room

"Boccan, are you feeling better after drinking the milk?"

"At least I could relax my mind a bit, after that confusion"

"Shall I relax your body too?"

"You're just gonna make it tired"

"But you want it, right?"

"I-I'm not"

"Oh? really?"

"Geez, stop teasing me already, you know I always to be embraced by you"

"Then, shall I?"

"Do whatever you want, idiot"

"But a butler must obey what his master say"

"Your master said do whatever you want idiot"

Then Ciel kiss Sebastian deeply, and Sebastian udress Ciel while they're kissing as if he doesn't want to depart his lips from Ciel's, when Ciel got completely NAKED, Sebastian kiss Ciel's neck and chest which leave a mark there, then Sebastian suck Ciel's nipple and make him let out some sexy voice, because the sensation feels incredibly amazing, Sebastian keeps sucking Ciel's nipple before he finally go to Ciel's hot area, licking and sucking it hard until Ciel finally cum in Sebastian mouth and Sebastian swallows his "fluid", after that Sbastian lick Ciel's hole to whet it so he could put his fingers it slowly and smoothly, after Ciel's butt is wet he took off his glove with his mouth then snuck a finger in Ciel when Ciel's butt finally adjusting to Sebastian's finger, Sebastian put another finger in, then slowly thrusting inside out with his fingers in Ciel

"Se-sebastian, just put it in"

"But bocchan, you're not ready yet"

"Just put in in, I want to feel your cum inside me"

Hearing that Sebastian could no longer restrain himself and thrust up his dick in Ciel slowly until he reach the deepest part of Ciel

"Bocchan it's in"

"Start moving"

"But, your…"

"J-just start moving"

Then Sebastian thrust in Ciel with full passion (?) and Ciel moan like it felt incredibly good and satisfied, well not quite satisfied, he hasn't get enough of it and because of it he squeeze Sebastian like crazy

"Bocchan loosen up, you're squeezing me too tight"

"I-I can't, it felt too good"

"But you'll get hurt"

"I don't mind, as long as you're inside me"

Even though it hurts Ciel doesn't mind because of what he feels toward Sebastian then Sebastian call Ciel's name and kiss him before they finally climax together

-The End-

(Okay just kidding, if I end this here someone gonna kill me, so let's go to the next day)

In the morning Ciel wake up with an ached butt, why wouldn't he be, Sebastian was rough last night because Ciel is to demanding. A few minute later Sebastian brings in the morning tea and gives the tea to Ciel

"This scent, darjeeling?"

"Yes, and bocchan I'm sorry for not being gentle last night"

"It's fine. but you have to take responsibility for my ached butt"

"What do you want me to do bocchan?" said Sebastian with a deep voice and seducing smile

"We'll talk about it later, what's today schedule?"

"You'll take Lady Elizabeth to the station other than that you're free, or maybe I do have something for you to do in early evening"

"And what's that?"

"A simple training for the test"

"Okay sure put it in my schedule, now let's go to Lizzy's house after breakfast"

After that Ciel took a bath and have a breakfast, he immediately head to Lizzy's mansion. When he get there Lizzy is still having her breakfast and ask Ciel whether he would love to eat some, but Ciel said no because he already had one. So after waiting for Lizzy to get ready, they go to the train station, Lizzy's father is there too, to depart Lizzy. Before Lizzy left, Ciel kissed Lizzy's forehead and gave her a blue teddybear with an eyepatch on, so if Lizzy miss him all she need to do is hug that bear and think of it as Ciel. Then exactly at 11 AM Lizzy's train depart leaving her tears behind (this is so sad, sobs). After that sad moment (wiping tears) Ciel gets back to his mansion with a sad (it's doesn't show though) expression on his face, why wouldn't he be? Lizzy is his fiancée and she's going Paris for a long long time (Yea! more YAOI!). When Ciel arrived at his mansion Sebastian cheer him up by making a sweet cake for him and for the whole afternoon Ciel try not to think about Lizzy that much by having sex with Sebastian, lol just kidding, Ciel just do some paperwork until early evening, the time when Sebastian will train him for the test

-To Be Continue-

Yeay part 6 is finally done! once again I'm sorry for the late update, anyway the test will be done at part 7, I already write the story until part 8, but I'm too lazy to type it and um, the grammar at 'that' part is a bit off, I hope you enjoy it and forgive my clumsiness, part 7 might be updated next month or the next 2 months, and thank you for reading! X3


	7. Chapter 7

We meet again! I'm sorry for not updating this story in such a long time, but now it finally updated, I'm sorry for my laziness (bow). So, in this chapter Ciel will have his demon test, so what do you think? Will he pass? Or will he not? Just read and enjoy the story

Part 7

Another lovely evening at the Phantomhive Mansion, the Phantomhive's Earl is having a nice evening tea accompanied by his butler standing by his side, waiting for him to finish the tea before they will have a training for tomorrow's Demon Test. What a demon test you ask? Well it's simple, since Ciel is a new demon he has to past the test, and if he doesn't he'll die. Actually the test quite simple, but I'll explain it later. Now, let's see how the training goes.

"Bocchan, if you can't fight how will you protect your contract holder?"

"Tch, be nice to me would you?"

"Oh you know, Lady Grandoise is the one who will fight you, not me and for your information I still lose to her, her skill is ten times better than mine"

"Seriously? I guess I'll die tomorrow"

"Don't think about bad things yet bocchan, come on now let's get going"

Three hour passes and Ciel ability is still suck, so Sebastian gave up and move on to the next training. In the other hand, Lady Grandoise is making the test and consulting to Cerberus

"Hey Cerberus, what level do you think this guy would be? Three or five?"

"I think it's three my lady?"

"Really? I was thinking about five, he has such a high pride and beautiful eyes"

"Don't tell me you got captivated again"

"I do, just look at that beautiful color"

"So, which level will you put him on?"

"I don't know, let's just rock paper scissor it, if I win he goes to level five, if you win he goes to level three"

"You always decide stuff like this"

"It's easier and simpler, come on let's do this"

(Rock, paper, scissor)

And so with that Ciel go to level five, which mean that Lady Grandoise won and Cerberus lost. The next day Sebastian wakes Ciel up earlier than usual because Lady Grandoise has arrived at the mansion

"Bocchan wake up, you have a test today"

"I don't want to wake up yet"

"But Lady Grandoise is here"

"Good morning Earl Phantomhive, rise and shine!"

"Eh? Why are you here?"

"For the test of course"

"But I still wanna sleep"

"Waking up, 50 points"

"Wait, this is the test?"

"Yes, it is. Now you can go back to sleep again until 9. Have a sweet nightmare dear" Lady Grandoise cast a spell on Ciel to make him asleep

"So Sebastian, let's make a deal"

"What deal? If it gives no benefits to me then I rather not"

"It's just a simple one, involving your precious master"

"Okay, tell me the deal"

"The test today will be very easy and I believe he will pass in a blink of an eye, but the consequence for failing would be death, right?"

"So, what's with it?"

"I was thinking on changing the consequence, if he fails he will be back to his human form and I will erase all of his memories about us, but with a little service"

"I'll take the deal, but before that what is the service?"

"I'll tell you that later, now aren't you suppose to make a breakfast?"

"Oh right, I almost late, take care of my master"

"Okay, now you go make breakfast and don't forget my portion"

"I'll see what I can do about it"

When Sebastian left to prepare dinner, Lady Grandoise summons Cerberus and kidnap Ciel to her mansion, while in the other hand Sebastian is panicking and searching for Ciel. When usually Sebastian could find Ciel easily, this time Lady Grandoise seals Ciel's eye so that Sebastian can't find him. While in the Grandoise mansion Ciel woke up exactly at 9 PM, at night.

"Good Morning Earl Phantomhive, how was your sleep?"

"Good morning, it was nice. Wait, this is not my room"

"Yes, you're in my room"

"Your room? When did you…"

"Ssh, it's a secret. Now, shall we begin the test?'

"Yeah, sure"

"Question number one, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue, I guess"

"What blue? Light blue, just blue, dark blue, turquoise, or what?

"Dark blue"

"Next question, how will you convince or seduce people to make contract with you?"

"By offering them their greatest desire or come to them when they're really desperate"

"Okay, last question, what will your pentagram sign look like?"

"Probably like this"

Ciel draws a pentagram sign that no one ever seen before and that sign has come to Lady Grandoise's liking

"This sign…"

"What about it?"

"It's cool, I never see anything like this, you have a talent my dear"

"So, I pass?"

"Just one more thing"

…

…

…

…

(Censored part)

…

…

…

…

"That was fun" said Lady Grandoise happily

"It's exhausting"

"But it's fun"

"I can't believe you ask me to do that"

"You also had fun don't you? I could see it on your face"

"I did not"

"You certainly did"

"No"

"Oh come on, you were blushing, you enjoyed it"

"Not ever"

"Tsundere-sama"

"I am not tsundere"

"But you were obviously enjoying it"

"I obviously not"

"You did"

"I did not"

"But look at this poses you give to the camera, they're priceless and you look like a pro"

"I am not, so do I pass or not?"

"You passed, congratulation"

"Finally, thank you"

And with that our Phantomhive's Earl pass the test and officially become a level 5 demon

-To Be Continued-

Well, that's it for part 7, I know you have been waiting for such a long time, but I assure you part 8 is way longer than this. The thing is I got stuck on writing part 9 I have no idea what to write and how to continue, so I wish you readers could be patient about the next part. Thank you for reading!

PS: Part 8 is just at the next button, so click it


	8. Chapter 8

We meet again, thank you for following this silly story until here, I wish you will follow this story until the end of it. Anyway, if you want to give suggestion or stuff like that, you may leave a review. So, enjoy the story!

Part 8

After that weird and ambiguous scene, Lady Grandoise took Ciel back to his mansion with an apology letter to Sebastian and a demon certificate. When they get there Sebastian is not present because he was still busy looking for Ciel in other place, Lady Grandoise took off the seal and go back to her mansion, not long after that Sebastian able to locate Ciel and found him in the Phantomhive mansion, he immediately hugs Ciel tightly because he worried that Lady Grandoise has done bad things to him

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"I thought I'd lost you forever"

"I won't, what makes you think that, idiot?" Ciel blushes a bit

"So, what did Anna did to you? She didn't hurt you or stuff like that right?"

"She didn't, but she wrote an apology letter to you, here" Ciel gives Sebastian a white envelope, instead of reading it right away he put it in his pocket and take care of Ciel by preparing his bath and make a midnight snack for him

"Bocchan, I've prepared the bath. Would you like your snack in the bath or in your room?"

"Take it to my room, and today I'll take my own bath"

"Yes, my lord"

After Ciel finished taking his bath, Sebastian dresses him up and brings his midnight snack to his room

"Today's snack is Raisin and Raspberry pie with a warm milk tea, would you like sugar with it?"

"Usual amount"

Sebastian puts in the usual sugar amount and blends it for Ciel

"Hey Sebastian"

"Yes young master?"

"What's that letter content?"

"The one from Lady Grandoise?"

"Yes"

"I haven't opened it yet"

"Do you bring it?"

"Yes, right inside my pocket"

"Open it"

"Right away young master"

Sebastian opens the letter and it happens to be the picture of Ciel she took earlier during the censored part, it was Ciel getting his picture taken in a lot of embarrassing poses and in weird outfit, some of them are actually dresses and some sexy costumes, good for Ciel… maybe

"Bocchan, these pictures" Sebastian is nosebleeding

"You did not see that"

Ciel tries to snatch the picture away from Sebastian, but of course Sebastian dodges it very easily and immediately hides it inside his pocket then Sebastian lifts Ciel's chin up while saying

"You know Bocchan, rather than these pictures I prefer the real one"

Of course without hesitating Sebastian undo his tie and start doing this and that to Ciel.

The next morning Ciel woke up with a sore butt, Sebastian got so turned on last night because of the pictures. Ciel immediately asks Sebastian to prepare his bath and breakfast, while Sebastian was busy preparing, Lady Grandoise come and kidnap Ciel… again by making him fall asleep and bring him to her mansion, is Lady Grandoise a pedophile or what?

"Good morning Earl"

"Oh, good morning Lady Grandoise, what would possibly be your business with me today?"

"Oh, you notice?"

"Of course, this room is the same as yesterday"

"I see, now may I ask you some question?"

"As you wish"

"How old are you? I'm sorry for being rude"

"It is fine and I'm 13 years old"

"Do you know your blood type?"

"Yes, if you really want to know, mine is AB, Sebastian told me that"

"Then, shall we go to the dining room? I have some meals prepared for you"

"Sure"

Then they go to the dining room just to find a lot of sweets and various teas, and of course Ciel became like a little kid again

"May I ask what this treat is about?"

"Just to celebrate the passing of your demon test"

"Oh, thank you, what a delightful surprise"

"You're very much welcome, just enjoy the meal I will be back shortly, Cerberus keeps an eye on Earl Phantomhive, would you?"

"Yes, my lady"

Then Ciel eats happily and Lady Grandoise goes to the Phantomhive's mansion and knock on the door, Sebastian happens to open it

"Hello Sebastian"

"Ah Lady Grandoise, what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to meet the Earl?"

"I'm afraid that's not the issue, I have brought him to my mansion and ask Cerberus to keep an eye on him, I have something important to talk to you"

"Come on in, do you want some coffee?"  
"That would not be necessary, now you know about Ciel's parent right?"

"They die in the fire right?"

"They don't, they're still alive somewhere in London, I'm planning to tell him and search for them, so they could go back on being a happy family"

"You can't be serious"

"Nothing passes my eye and I just let it be, I want to find his parent, I feel bad for him, and also I've seen someone who looks so much like him too"

"Well if that's what you wish for"

"Then it's settled, from today onwards you guys will have to stay in my mansion until we found them, including Finny, Meirin and Bard"

"I understand, I'll go to your mansion after telling them and pack things up"

"Okay, I'll be going first then, see you at my mansion"

And with that Lady Grandoise go back to her mansion and inform Ciel about the moving, but not about finding his parent. Then Lady Grandoise brings Ciel around the mansion so he could get used to it, the mansion is not bigger than the Phantomhive's, but the garden is so wide, there's maze garden, flower garden, green house and even a lake, like a real like not just a pond and there's also statues in her garden, there's her grandfather, her father, her big brother and her little sibling

"Lady Grandoise"

"Yes Earl Phantomhive?"

"Why isn't there any statue of your grandmother or mother?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we demon have no parent, I mean we do but if we have a father we don't have a mother and if we have a mother we don't have a father"

"How come? Don't you need to mate to have kids?"

"We don't, for us real demons, such as me and Sebastian, we only mate to fulfill our sexual desire, we do feel love but only for our kids and we don't get pregnant. And you know what once a demon love something they will never let it go, like what Sebastian do to you"

"So how do you have kids?"

"Don't tell me you want to have one with Sebastian"

"S-shut up"

"Okay, so demons have kids by making them"

"Making them?'

"Yeah, we are made from one of the 7 deadly sin and regular sin then a bit of human filthy desire then we got shaped by our parent, also when we were first made we don't have any gender yet, that's why I can't say the little one as a male or female, we get to choose our gender between the age of 190 until 200 and if haven't made out mind until the age of 201 we'll vanished"

"So, you were made?"

"Yeah, my big brother was made from Lust and Indecency, I was made from Pride and Hatred while the little one is made from Greed and Shamelessness and you my dear were made from Pride and Arrogance"

"But I was a human once"

"True, but every human also have a main sins and other sins inside them, like your fiancée Lizzy she has Greed and Jealousy, and of course it's for you"

"What about Sebastian?"

"Take a guess"

"Pervertness and Perfection?"

"Close, it's Lust and Demand"

"What about my parent?"

"I haven't met them yet"

"But they're dead"

"They're not, they're still alive somewhere in London"

"So you're saying that my parents are still alive?"

"Yeah"

"We have to find them"

"Not so fast young man, we will, just not today"

"Then when?"

"A week from now or later than that"

"That's too…"

"Shh, we have to make preparation, who knows what will happen right?"

-To Be Continued-

Okay, this is the end of chapter 8, Chapter 9 will be uploaded around November and December, I have written the plot, but not the story, this would be fun. Anyway regarding about humans and sins, human actually have 7 deadly sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride), but they don't show. How come? They just don't, some sins are lower than other. Let's take Ciel for example, his main sin would be Pride right, then what's his less? I think that would be Envy, since he's so proud and arrogant, but I believe he has it, like jealousy for Sebastian, that's still count as Envy right. Regardless the matter, this is all just my personal opinion, I have never done any research on what I wrote here, so if you think there's a mistake or something like that, feel free to leave it at review/comment box. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

In order to find his parents, Ciel agreed to stat on Lady Grandoise's mansion. With his birthday is tomorrow, Lady Grandiose and Sebastian along with other staffs are preparing for his birthday. It would only be a simple dinner, but all the food would be sweets and of course Ciel will love it, undoubtedly.

The next day all the staffs, including Sebastian, pretend not to know about Ciel's birthday and do everything as usual, until Ciel sulks and not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Sebastian. When it's finally reached 6 PM, Sebastian brings Ciel to the ballroom and that room is filled with cakes, chocolates, candies, sweets, variants of tea and in the middle of the room lay a big gigantic cake made from a mixture of tea leaves and normal cake ingredients (such as flour, egg, etc.) and on top of the cake you can see a miniature of ciel sitting (like the one on nendoroid version), well this is just a normal birthday party after all.

"Happy Birthday Ciel!" the moment Ciel enters the room everyone shouted in joy and excitement

"U-um, thanks.." Ciel is speechless, he doesn't know what to say and just stand there captivated by the view

And with that Ciel's birthday party is celebrated until late midnight.

The next day Lady Grandoise seems to have some thing in mind. She talked to Sebastian about the matter and Sebastian's face changed serious, let's just hope the matter is not a bad news. Both of them then go to Ciel's room and wake him up.

"Earl Phantomhive, there's something I got to tell you" said Lady Grandoise with a hesitant look on her face

"what is it?"

"We found someone who looks exactly like you, do you possibly know who that is?"

"Like... me?"

"Yeah, and according to my calculation, there's 98% of chance that he's your brother"

"That's impossible, my brother got murdered years ago"

"Well, if you don't mind, we can see him right away. He's in the other room"

"I suppose we could"

The three of them then go to the other room, it is indeed surprising to see the boy Lady Grandoise talked about. He looks exactly like Ciel, he was on the bed, staring at the window until..

"Ciel? Is that you? You're alive?"

"Neil..?"

They hugged each other for a long time, relieving the moment they missed after that incident

"Wait, if this is Ciel" Lady Grandoise points the boy who she just found "then who are you?" ask Lady Grandoise pointing at the current Earl

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Neil Phantomhive, I am the second son of the Phantomhive's household and the one you just met is Ciel, the first son of the Phantomhive's household. I have been using his identity this whole time"

"And I am Ciel Phantomhive the first son of the Phantomhive's household. I've been hiding in a certain place not far from here"

"But I'm glad you're fine, I thought I've lost you for sure"

"I was stabbed, so yeah I was dead for a moment there" said Ciel chuckling

"So what happened there? How did you survive?"

"It was when I just got stabbed on my stomach, I then see a crow-like creature killed everyone and burned the place. I barely managed to get out from there. I walked a few meters and faint, next thing I know I woke up being told to sell newspapers, at first I rejest and uses my position but then everyone laughed and told me to stop with my delusion and that I should be grateful getting treated well

"I happened to faint for 3 days before I fully recover. It happened to be an orphanage, and um some of the boys are told to sell newspapers. Today was supposed to be my turn but I lost 2 pack of newspaper and I got beaten up of that"

"Yeah, I found him in Fleet Street getting beaten up by some boys, and thanks to that I managed to close the kids prostitution site" said Lady Grandoise

"Prostitution?" ask both Ciel and Neil at the same time

"Ah yes, these last few months there has been a hectic case about kid's prostitution around here, and since I'm bored I decided to solve the case. The Scotland Yard was pretty confused too, so after some disguising and searching for an intel I managed to find the source and close it down. Which is good because I found your brother right before he got sold

"And I was brought back to the orphanage and told to buy him, the manager probably thought me as a buyer. So I bought the whole place then close it down. Well of course after the manager got jailed I got my money back and now that place is my property, I wonder what I should build there though. Anyway, I was captivated at how he looks so much like you so I thought that both of you must be related"

"Now that I think about it, there some kids who got adopted after selling newspapers the fourth time and they're around my age" said Ciel

"So, Ciel, Neil, are you guys willing to find your parents?"

"After his injuries recover" said Neil

"And Lady Grandoise, thank you for treating my wounds and save the whole orphans. I owe you one" Ciel thanked Lady Grandoise for what she has done

"Think of it as nothing, you do not owe me one. I just did what needs to be done" said Lady Grandoise in a very calm manner

After that they have breakfast and continue with their regular activities, except for the Phantomhive brothers who seems to be excited and keep about talking about what they have been missing on each other

-To Be Continued-

Hello guys, it's been a while since I updated something on this site haven't I? Speaking of which I now move to WattPad under the name of sakuramochi128 (link: my. /UiNb/Nr4z5JPXUD ). Please do follow this story there, I will update chapters on this site too but it would take a while since as I have said before, has been banned from my country, hehe.


End file.
